The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile and cloud computing, and more particularly to real-time resource identification and monitoring to determine whether to offload a computing task from mobile to cloud or cloud to mobile.
Mobile computing is human-computer interaction by which a computer, transmitting data, voice, and video, is expected to be transported during normal usage.
Cloud computing is a kind of Internet-based computing that provides shared processing resources and data to computers and other devices on demand. It is a model for enabling ubiquitous, on-demand access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources (e.g., networks, servers, storage, applications, and services), which can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort. Cloud computing and storage solutions provide users and enterprises with various capabilities to store and process their data in third-party data centers. Cloud computing relies on sharing of resources to achieve coherence and economy of scale, similar to a utility (e.g., the electricity grid) over a network.